Razones para vivir
by neko miri chan
Summary: Tras la guerra, Draco Malfoy quién cursaba el "octavo año" desaparece, Harry es culpable y esto le atormenta por años, sin embargo, se sentirá atraído hacia la joven, fría y bella esposa del dependiente de Borgin and Burkes. Advertencia Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Allen Borgin**

Harry y Hermione caminaban por el callejón Diagón junto con un trío de niños. El lugar estaba lleno de nieve y todos los magos y brujas a su alrededor vestían capas de tela gruesa o de piel de animales. Ni los niños daban mucha lata, se estaban congelando demasiado para andar haciendo travesuras.

— ¿Dónde está el calentamiento global cuando se le necesita? —Dijo, provocando la risa de su mejor amiga quién llevaba un grueso gorrito de estambre tejida con motivos africanos.

— Cierra la boca Harry o me temo que los magos tendremos que hacer una visita a los polos para enfriar un poco la situación. — Harry sonrió ligeramente. Hermione era la única persona con la que podía "bromear" sobre el cambio climático, sólo los sangre muggle y los mestizos sabían que era eso en primer lugar.

— ¿Mami, podemos ir al caldero a tomar chocolate? — Preguntó el niño más pequeño, Hugo, era pelirrojo igual que su padre, Ron, y tenía las mejillas y la nariz llenas de pecas. Tenía 9 años.

— Sí papá, vamos, hace mucho frio. —Dijo un pequeño niño de cabello rojo (en ese momento), más alto y nervudo. Harry le sonrió y aunque estaba cansado, agobiado y hasta las cejas de útiles escolares no pudo más que asentir.

— Está bien Teddy, vamos. — El niño sonrió y dio un giro de pura alegría.

Teddy tenía 13 años ya, era su ahijado y probablemente la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo. Vivían juntos en Grimmauld Place junto con Andromeda quién no le quiso cederle la custodia a Harry pues Teddy era lo único que le quedaba de su hija Nymphadora y la verdad es que Harry lo agradecía mucho porque a los 18 no estaba preparado para hacerse cargo de un niño y estar en la escuela de Aurores. Hacía más de 12 años desde que había terminado Hogwarts y que se había hecho cargo de los Tonks, ahora eran su familia, Andromeda era la madre que nunca tuvo y Teddy era su hijo.

— Nos están consintiendo mucho. —Dijo la niña, pelirroja también, pero con la mirada sagaz e inteligente. Tenía once años recién cumplidos, pero era menos alegre que cualquier persona de su edad y tenía, como no, el carácter de su hermosa madre.

— ¿No quieres chocolate? —Preguntó Hermione a su hija mirándola con extrañeza.

— No es eso, es solo que nos consienten demasiado.

— Es la primera vez en mi vida que escucho tal cosa. —Dijo una voz divertida a sus espaldas.

Los adultos y los niños voltearon y los ojos de Rose se encendieron.

— ¡Allen! —Gritó emocionada al tiempo que corría hacia el chico que les había hablado encerrándolo en un fuerte abrazo de oso.

— Cuidado Weasley, llevo helado. — La niña entonces se fijó en que casi hacía que el chico tirara una copa de Helado.

— ¿Vienes de Florean Fortescue? —Le preguntó Teddy acercándose al chico. —¿Estás tonto o sólo quieres morir Borgin?

— Hola Tonks, nada de eso, es para mi madre, a ella le gustan los helados cuando hace frio.

— Tu madre es super rara. —Le dijo el niño.

— Dímelo a mí. Ohh…—dijo volteando a ver a los adultos. — Allen Borgin, un placer. —Dijo extendiendo la mano hacia Hermione que se estaba haciendo una idea de quién era el niño.

— Hermione Weasley. —Dijo ella saludándolo de regreso. —Rose me ha hablado mucho de ti. — La niña se sonrojo provocando risas entre los adultos, pero el niño no pareció inmutarse, mas bien lo ignoró. Después extendió la mano hacia Harry quién hasta ese momento no había podido quitarle la vista de encima.

El chico se veía tremendamente pulcro y estirado, era guapo, pálido, con el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, pero así, todo vestido de negro y con broches de serpientes en la capa no se veía como un chico muy feliz, estaba serio y le costaba sonreír. Tenía una cara que se le hacía muy familiar pero no sabía de dónde.

— Allen Borgin, señor.

— Harry Potter un gusto. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Harry Potter el Auror? —Pregunto entornando los ojos en dos pequeñas rendijas de esmeralda.

— Sí, así es. —Respondió extrañado ante la reacción del niño.

— Oh... Bueno chicos, tengo que irme, el helado me está congelando la mano. —Dijo besando la mejilla de Rose y alborotando el cabello de Hugo. —Nos vemos en Kings Cross supongo Tonks, Weasley. —Dijo caminado para el otro extremo de la calle sorprendiendo a Harry pues el niño iba directo al oscuro y aterrador callejón Knockturn.

— ¿A dónde va ese niño?

— A su casa, ahí vive él. —Dijo Teddy. —Y no te preocupes, no le gustaste porque eres Auror. A Borgin no le gustan los Aurores porque su padre es el dueño de Borgin & Burkes. Entró hace tres años a la academia para los pequeños magos. No habla con nadie pero le gusta a todas las niñas.

— ¿Borgin tiene un hijo? —Preguntó impactado Harry —¿Esa…esa vieja y malévola pasa? Preguntó entre risas. Hermione le dio un codazo haciendo que los niños se reirán.

— No es correcto que te expreses así de la gente Harry.

— Ohh vamos, tú lo has visto, es…es muy viejo. No sabía que tuviera esposa.

— Y que esposa. — Dijo Teddy.

— La mamá de Allen es muy bonita. —Dijo Rose defendiendo a su amigo. —Y él es super inteligente. Sabe hablar francés.

— Sí, yo la he visto cuando va a recoger a Allen. —Se incluyó Hugo. —Es toda blanca como la nieve y tiene el pelo rubio…casi parece blanco. Y unos ojos así de grandes. —Dijo haciendo como binoculares con sus manos. —Parecen como entre azules y grises.

— Sí, es muy bonita, pero vámonos de aquí que tengo frio. — Se quejó nuevamente Teddy.

Los adultos asintieron y siguieron caminando hacia el caldero. Antes de entrar, Teddy cambió el color de su pelo por uno negro azabache pero ni sus habilidades como metamorfomago podían imitar la desfachatez del cabello de Harry.

Comieron y cenaron ahí pues los niños se habían ido a jugar con Perla, la hija de Hanna y Neville y los adultos se quedaron a hablar hasta tarde, cuando se les unió Ron que salía de su turno en Sortilegios Weasley.

— Hoy en la calle nos hemos encontrado con Allen. —Le dijo Hermione a su esposo.

— ¿Allen? ¿Cuál Allen?

— El pelinegro de ojos verdes, el que le gusta a Rose. —Ron hizo un gesto de desagrado.

— Ese chico desagradable. — Dijo con disgusto.

— ¿Desagradable? — Preguntó Neville dándole un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

— Una vez, fui a recogerla a la academia de pequeños magos, Rose lo invitó a comer, pero el chico se negó. Cuando le preguntamos por qué dijo que su madre le regañaría por ir a casa de unos impuros. Fue super impactante porque hace mucho que no oía a alguien referirse así hacia algo muggle. Después de la guerra la gente se tapó la boca con su propaganda anti-muggle, pero ese niño al parecer a escuchado mucha basura. Dijo que lo sentía pero que, aunque le agradara mucho Rose nunca desobedecería a su madre.

— ¿Cómo se apellida el tal Allen? —Preguntó Hannah.

— Borgin. —Le respondió Hermione.

— Ohh, el chico Borgin.

— ¿Tú lo conoces Hannah? —Preguntó el marido de la rubia. — ¿Ha venido por aquí?

— Bueno, a veces, para comprar comida para llevar, otras, viene con su madre. Es una autentica belleza, pero la verdad creo que no puede haber un rostro más inexpresivo. Apareció de repente, debería tener nuestra edad pero no la recuerdo de Hogwarts, es un misterio como el anciano Borgin se hizo de una joven esposa y como le dio un hijo. Según me han dicho unos clientes Borgin & Burkes ha crecido mucho, con la caída del señor oscuro muchos negocios del callejón Knockturn cerraron y Borgin compró los locales aledaños para hacer más grande su negocio.

— ¿Y qué es lo que vende? La mayoría de los objetos que se vendían ahí se retiraron del mercado por orden del ministerio, es imposible que sigan comerciando. Casi todo el callejón se convirtió en departamentos pequeños para familias que perdieron sus pertenencias en los juicios. —Dijo Harry contrariado, él mismo participó en la expropiación del objetos oscuros buscando a Draco.

— No lo sé Harry. —Dijo Hannah. —Nunca he ido ahí, nadie respetable lo hace. —Eso dejó claro muchas cosas. El mercado negro seguía en pie, seguro habían encontrado una nueva forma de comerciar frente a las narices del ministerio.

Harry como buen Auror se iba a encargar de la investigación.


	2. Chapter 2

**La callejuela Abaddona**

Allen tiraba la basura, pero no la hacía desaparecer como todos los magos. Principalmente porque era menor de edad y no tenía varita. De cualquier modo su madre no la desaparecía. Ella la guardaba en un cubo y después lo mandaba a él a tirarlo a la calle por las tardes, entre las callejuelas perpendiculares al callejón Knockturn.

Eso le parecía sucio, horriblemente sucio. Siempre trataba de hacerlo cuando nadie lo viera. No quería que nadie dijera que los Borgin eran unos sucios asquerosos. No sabía porque su madre le obligaba a hacer eso y no era como las madres normales que desaparecía la basura.

Sin embargo, ese día por estar jugando ajedrez con su padre se le pasó hacer el mandado y su madre, en castigo, le mando a hacerlo de igual forma en la noche. No le daba miedo, claro que no, era hijo del dueño de Borgin & Burkes, cómo iba a darle miedo a él salir de noche, pero hacía un frío que calaba los huesos.

Salió armado con la bufanda y el cubo con cabezas, patas de pollo y restos de carne con papas. Cruzó entonces un par de callejuelas, hasta que llegó a "Abaddona" una callejuela especialmente oscura y deshabitada. Tiró el contenido del cubo al suelo.

Quería hacer una carrerita para ir pronto a casa y meterse en la bañera que le cubriera hasta el cuello de agua caliente pero el frío y la nieve le hacían ir lento. Entonces, justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta en la esquina para regresar al callejón escuchó un ruido que lo alertó. Se escondió detrás del edificio para ver que sucedía y se sorprendió al ver a un hombre salir desesperado salir por una ventana de esas casas deshabitadas.

El hombre era un anciano, larguirucho y delgado, en los puros huesos para ser preciso. Llevaba una roída capa café que no se veía muy abrigadora. El hombre se tiró al piso como llorando a recoger la comida del piso y Allen vio como de pronto alguien más, una mujer salía de una casa de enfrente y derribó al tipo para arrebatarle la comida.

Allen no supo que hacer, se quedó ahí hasta que la mujer le propinó un fuerte golpe en la nuca a aquél pobre hombre para quitarle el resto de comida y correr a su casa.

El hombre comenzó a llorar, por el golpe y por hambre. Allen se tapó la boca para no llorar con él y se fue lo más rápido que pudo a casa.

* * *

Sé que este cap es pequeñito y es que normalmente actualizo mis fics cada semana o cada quince días, pero me gustó este fragmento. Tiene algo así como cierto simbolismo, algo así como una prefiguración, pero a la vez no lo es. Alguien puede decirme que significa?

Reviews:

Anaaquino: Bueno, bueno, no te voy a decir, pero mas o menos vas bien encaminada, cuéntame tus teorías.

Guest: Bien, he tenido que corregir algunas cosas, pequeños errores que cometí con comas y eso, pero muchas gracias por decirme que te gustó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Una varita**

Allen tenía una buena vista, pero en ese momento la tenía algo borrosa porque se le habían irritado los ojos con el jabón mientras tomaba una ducha.

Las paredes del baño eran de color crema y de día era muy luminoso, pero si se bañaba de noche, incluso si sólo usaba una vela para alumbrar, la pared de color claro reflejaba suficiente luz cómo para jugar a hacer sombras.

La bañera era amplia, color blanco y con cuatro patas en dorado. A un lado de ella descansaban un tapete de felpa para secar los pies, un perchero para poner las toallas y un banquito con un neceser lleno de frascos.

Normalmente se bañaba solo, sin embargo, esa mañana se bañaba con su madre. Allen no sabía si eso era algo que hacían las madres normales, pero supuso que no, porque su madre no era normal y nunca hacía lo que las madres normales.

El ritual de bañarse juntos era algo que hacían una vez a la semana. Ella pasaba fácil un cuarto de hora masajeándole el cuero cabelludo con pociones jabonosas que le irritaban los ojos pero que su madre decía que necesitaba porque, según ella, tenía un cabello terrible.

Allen no sabía cómo lucía su cabello realmente. Incluso sus más tiernas memorias consistían en su madre lavándole el pelo.

— ¿Por qué estás tan callado? —Le preguntó su madre enjuagándole la cabeza por tercera vez.

— Madre ¿Sabías tú que hay gente que se pelea por comer nuestra basura? —La mujer sonrió levemente.

— Claro que lo sé…

— ¿Y por qué no les das más comida? —La mujer le miró y aunque él estaba de espaldas fue consciente de que lo hizo, así que se dio la vuelta un poco, entonces ella le abrazó. Le abrazó de ladito hundiendo él brazo de Allen entre sus pechos y recostó el rostro del pequeño contra su clavícula.

— Porque no quiero alargar su estancia en este mundo. No creo que nadie deba vivir así. Espero que la nieve se los lleve con ellos. — Dijo. — Ahora. —Levantó una sonrisa. Girando a su hijo. —Vamos a ponerte la última.

— Pero mamá…me duelen los ojos.

— Anda ya, vamos a terminar. Recuerda que cuando estés en Hogwarts debes hacer esto tu solito. Te enviaré tus pociones cada semana y así los viernes o los sábados podrás darle un lavado a consciencia a tu cabello.

— Sí mamá…

— No seas condescendiente Allen. De verdad es importante que lo hagas.

— Pero mamá, ninguno de los niños se pone estas cosas, son de niña.

— Tienes un cabello horrible Allen, me daría vergüenza que la gente vaya a decir que no te enseñé a peinarte.

— Ya…

Entonces su madre tomó un bote de crema del neceser y se la esparció por el cabello. Era algo así como un acondicionador super poderoso que hidrataba su pelo y cuero cabelludo después del daño que sufría por las otras pociones capilares. Allen tenía que dejarlo sobre su cabeza diez minutos así que su madre comenzó a contarle un cuento. Allen era muy mayor pero le seguía gustando que su madre le contara cuentos.

Después de eso cada uno se marchó a su habitación y se vistió.

Era temprano por la mañana y era el día en que Allen iba a comprar su varita. Estaba muy contento. Se puso sus mejores pantalones y el abrigo grueso de piel de oso negro. Su madre le agregó también un sombrero de estambre negro que llevaba un pequeño ponpon peludo arriba.

Al salir, la tienda ya estaba abierta. Su padre ya había desayunado y estaba en la caja registradora. Se despidió de él con un beso y también se despidió de Mane, Brisa, Coral, Sher, Ottis y Coby, los elfos de Borgin y Burkes.

Su madre ya estaba en la entrada, colocándose los guantes con gracia y le esperaba con una medida sonrisa. A menudo Allen se preguntaba por qué a su madre no le gustaba sonreír, a menos claro de que la sonrisa fuera dirigida a clientes.

Al dar los primeros pasos hacia ella, imaginó que su madre le extendía la mano y que le dejaría caminar así, tomados de las manos. Pero no, su madre no era del tipo maternal cuando estaban fuera de casa. No le gustaba que los demás vieran expresiones cariñosas en su rostro. Decía que así él estaría más seguro. A Allen no terminaba de cuadrarle la explicación, no veía que conexión podría haber entre una cosa y la otra.

Ambos cambiaron hasta llegar a la desembocadura que daba al callejón Diagón y lo recorrieron mirando las vitrinas sin impresionarse por nada. Allen no veía impresionantes las botellitas de colores o las boticas, su casa estaba llena de cosas parecidas, ni siquiera le impresionó la tienda de quidditch porque él no tenía idea de cómo subirse a una escoba y nunca había visto un partido. Las escobas en general no le llamaban la atención ya que en casa nunca han sido necesarias.

Se detuvieron junto a la tienda de varitas y entraron en silencio.

Allen se acercó a al mostrador sintiendo un poco de asco por estar en un lugar tan lleno de polvo y de repente salió un anciano con los ojos saltones y el cabello despeinado. Tal era su estado de desarreglo que Allen arrugó la nariz.

— Hola pequeño. —Dijo con una voz que le rasposa que le recordaba a cuando su padre bebía.

— Hola. —Dijo Allen intentando sonreír. Era más una sonrisa de nervios que una tratando de ser amable y es que no sabía bien cómo comportarse frente a ese tipo de señor, que parecía más un vagabundo que un vendedor de varitas.

— Buenos días señor Ollivander. Mi hijo ha venido a comprar su primera varita. Esperamos tenga la correcta para él. —El señor Ollivander volvió a mirar al niño y está vez le mostró una sonrisa llena de dientes amarillos y sacó una cinta métrica acercándose a él.

El niño dio un paso para atrás algo asustando por los movimientos bruscos del anciano, pero después tragó seco al ver el rostro duro de su madre. Entonces se quedó quieto esperando a que aquél hombre le tomara medidas.

— Su hijo tiene un color de ojos muy particular…—Dijo el anciano.

— Los ojos de mi madre. —Respondió de tajo. El anciano sonrió, captando una mentira en el aire de la que sólo estaban enterados los adultos en la tienda, pero ella se limitó a mirar el local por encima.

— Claro, claro. — Caminó a la trastienda y tras unos minutos regresó trayendo con él 4 cajitas rectangulares, delgadas y alargadas. — Estás son, en mi opinión, tus posibles varitas.

El niño cogió una de las cajas y la abrió. Era una preciosa varita con formas ondulares.

— Espino 30 cm, núcleo de pelo de unicornio.

Allen de repente hizo una floritura y el destello de magia tiró un candelabro. Los ojos verdes del pelinegro se abrieron y buscaron la mirada de su madre que parecía, sorprendentemente, divertida.

— Mucha energía para una varita de corazón frágil, quizá esta. —Le dio entonces otra varita que estaba torcida. — Olmo y nervio de corazón de dragón.

Allen tomó la varita y la agitó nuevamente, esta vez haciendo que la madera del piso en el centro de la tienda saltara en pedazos.

— Lo siento.

— No te preocupes. — Ollivander tomó la varita de su mano y la guardó en su caja. — El dragón es muy voluble para tu magia, necesitas algo poderoso pero equilibrado. ¿Qué tal ésta? — Dijo mostrando una varita de superficie lisa pero con un bello mango negro con flores grabadas en color en un color como purpura. — Acebo y pluma de fénix, 38 cm.

— ¿Una varita para chicas?

— Las flores no son sólo para chicas. Esta flor, se llama pensamiento malva. — Dijo el anciano sonriéndole, después levantó el rostro y vio el de la madre. La mujer tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea y se limitó a estar en silencio mientras el niño tomaba la varita. Inmediatamente una luz comenzó a emerger de la varita. La magia chocaba y se reconocía.

La varita había elegido a su mago.

— Al parecer ya no tendremos que probar la cuarta. —Dijo feliz el viejo fabricante de varitas. A Allen no parecía gustarle que su varita tuviera un mango con flores pero se resignó, era mejor tener una varita con flores que ninguna. — Es una varita poderosa, te gustará.

— Allen, voy a pagar la varita ¿Por qué no vas a "El emporio de la lechuza" y eliges la tuya? —Dijo su madre con la calmada voz que usaba usualmente. El niño asintió y se despidió del hombre. Salió a paso tranquilo, no era un niño de muchos impulsos, sus padres le habían enseñado si bien no con dureza si con mucha disciplina. Y por supuesto no podía salir de un lugar como alma que lo corretea el diablo, sobre todo viviendo en el callejón Knockturn. Podrían pensar que se está robando algo.

— Así que un núcleo frágil.

— Las varitas se parecen a sus dueños. — Dijo el hombre sacando una cajita negra de terciopelo de la vitrina. — La suya ha sido reparada. Le recuerdo que tiene que traerla cada 8 a 10 años a mantenimiento, el pelo de unicornio, como he dicho, muy frágil pero poderoso y de naturaleza gentil, sin embargo, esta varita, debido a su tipo de madera, que es volátil y tormentosa se desgasta más rápido.

— ¿Por qué hacer entonces varitas tan contradictorias? — El hombre sonrió recibiendo los galeones de la varita nueva y la reparada.

— ¿A caso no existen magos contradictorios?

La mujer alzó una ceja.

— Señora Borgin ¿No cree que el joven Allen debió haber cursado en el colegio de Durmstrang?

— Confío en que mi hijo será un orgulloso hijo de Slytherin.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro…su hijo puede tener otro apellido, y haber sido criado con prudencia y otra escala de valores. Pero por su sangre corre…alguien puede reconocerle.

— No sucederá, no tiene por qué preocuparse. —La mujer tomó ambas varitas y dejó al viejo Ollivander mirando a la calle.

— El núcleo de pelo de unicornio es frágil pero poderoso y de naturaleza gentil, sin embargo, esta varita, debido a su tipo de madera, que es volátil y tormentosa se desgasta más rápido. —Repitió pensando en un niño pequeño y rubio, acompañado por sus padres. Los tres, guapos y orgullosos.

Y ahora sólo quedaba él.

* * *

 **Reviews**

Anaaquino:

Hola Ana, gracias por tu review.

Humm revisé mi texto y si que tenía muchas "y" gracias por darte el tiempo de decirme, he corregido un poco el capitulo y he quitado las que he podido, porque me gusta en cierta manera la forma como suena, como es el mundo desde la perspectiva de Allen pero tampoco hay que abusar, así que te doy muchas gracias por ayudarme a corregir mi escritura.

Kasandra Potter:

Hola Kasandra, gracias por tu review y que bien que te parezca interesante. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kings Cross**

Allen siempre supo muy bien a donde pertenecía, aunque siempre se decía a si mismo que no era cierto, que él era quién era sin importar de donde viniera. Por eso había insistido en que lo dejaran asistir a la academia de pequeños magos, un colegio no obligatorio para todos aquellos padres magos que no tuvieran tiempo de enseñar a sus hijos en casa. Pero ahora, bien visto, sabía que no pertenecía al mismo mundo que los demás.

La prueba estaba que él, junto con otros…aproximadamente 50 niños y niñas de diferentes edades estaban siendo señalados con la mirada. Otros, a diferencia de él, no habían sido acompañado por sus padres.

A muchos de los adultos del callejón no les gustaba aparecer en público y confiaban a sus hijos a los niños mayores.

Él conocía bien a esos niños, eran los hijos de la gente del callejón, hijos de dueños de pequeños negocios, trabajadores del callejón o gente que vivía ahí. No se podría decir que jugaran mucho en las calles, era un lugar peligroso para jugar sobre todo si las personas que viven o pasan por ahí son o fueron alguna vez practicantes de magia tenebrosa, pero él había ayudado bastante a sus padres en el negocio como para no conocerlos, más de alguno había sido enviado a Borgin y Burkes a comprar algo, pues desde que su madre administraba la tienda había cambiado de giro. Si bien todavía comerciaban objetos prohibidos (pero obviamente sólo los entendidos sabían), al frente del negocio y al cuidado de los elfos, se encontraban varias montañas de verduras y frutas frescas, además un gran surtido de ingredientes para pociones o cocina en general. Tenían incluso un pequeño laboratorio de pociones donde su madre laboraba de boticaria.

Su madre le había dicho que la gente del callejón Knockturn jamás sería bien vista y que necesitaban un lugar donde comprar lo básico para no tener que salir al mundo exterior a soportar malas miradas o hasta insultos.

En la escuela de pequeños magos no la había pasado tan mal, pero ahora, rodeado de esos cientos de niños que cursarían sus siete años la escuela de magia se sintió marginado. Así que él y los otros niños del callejón Knockturn supo que su madre tenía razón.

Ellos no eran iguales, nunca serían tratados como iguales.

Su corazón se rompió un poco al ver que ni sus compañeros de la academia se acercaban a saludarlo, ni siquiera Rose que estaba ocupada con sus millones de primos pelirrojos, pero no lo demostró. Alzó la nariz y esperó a que el tren llegara como todos los demás. Con mayor o menor orgullo ellos sabían cuál era su lugar y no estaba con el de los otros.

Su madre y su padre estaban ahí. Su padre le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio algo en la mano. Un paquete mal envuelto de papel y cordón. Deshizo un poco las ataduras y revisó de cerca. Era, ohh, una mano de gorila. Allen miró al anciano con unos ojos grandes y brillantes por la sorpresa.

— Confío en que sabrás usarla.

— ¡Armand! —Reprendió la mujer al anciano.

— Calma mujer. Es sólo para que se divierta...y si mal no recuerdo guardaste unas cuantas bombas de polvo peruano de oscuridad en su baúl. —La esposa se sonrojó. El niño abrió mucho los ojos y miró a sus padres. Se abalanzó sobre su padre y lo abrazó fuertemente, o lo más fuerte que pudo antes de sentir que desmadejaba a su viejo padre.

— Gracias, papá.

— De nada. Cuídate mucho y no dejes que los de otras casas se metan contigo. — Dijo acomodando el broche de plata en el pecho de su hijo.

Allen asintió, sus padres confiaban plenamente en que iría a la casa de las serpientes. Quedaría ahí, estaba seguro. Lo habían educado para eso.

El tren llegó anunciándose con un pitido estremecedor que llenaba de júbilo a los niños primerizos. Algunos de los mayores ya se movían junto con sus hermanos o niños encargados y él se tuvo que mover también. Miró a su madre y ésta se quedó tiesa como si no supiera que hacer. Entonces Allen se acercó y la abrazó.

La abrazó fuerte porque sabía que no la vería hasta diciembre. Cuando el frio fuera más intenso y las lágrimas acudieran a los ojos de su madre como cada año. Él regresaría para abrazarla y hacerla feliz.

Ella lentamente llevó las manos a la espalda de su hijo y se permitió una debilidad. Tomó el rostro de su hijo entre las manos, le miró y le dio una tímida sonrisa antes de besarle la frente.

* * *

Wii en el prox capítulo vuelve a salir Harry. Dios, es hora de que esto arranque.


	5. Chapter 5

**Las palabras de un sombrero**

Harry no pudo evitar mirar hacia el montón de niños mortifagos.

No, no era que él les juzgara, él ya había aprendido el daño que podía hacer una etiqueta como esa, era sólo que así les llamaba la gente, algunos de esos niños tal vez ni siquiera habían tenido padres o familiares cercanos a los mortifagos pero habían tenido la mala suerte de haber nacido en el callejón Knockturn, lugar donde actualmente residían los mortifagos que fueron condenados a cortos periodos de tiempo perdiendo cualquier tipo de respetabilidad, y confianza (aunque pensándolo bien, aún si la guerra no hubiese ocurrido tampoco la tendrían). También estaban todos aquellos familiares que se habían quedado en la calle tras el apropiamiento del ministerio sobre los bienes de familias mortifagas. Y bueno, eso era algo de lo que Harry no se sentía orgulloso.

Había pocos adultos con ellos, los que tenían la cara más dura o los que no tenían vela en el entierro. Entonces fue ahí, viendo la cara de todos los adultos que Harry se sintió deslumbrado.

Era una mujer de aproximadamente 30 años, cara de muñeca y cuerpo hecho a base de corset; cintura minúscula y caderas redondas, la figura de cualquier dama en la era victoriana. Llevaba un vestido negro de encaje del cuello al suelo y ampón como el de una princesa que hacía transparencias sólo para dejar ver el fondo del vestido que era verde. Sin duda una mujer salida de Slytherin, pero no la recordaba y debían tener la misma edad ¿Cómo era posible no recordar a una mujer como esa?

Miró a los que estaban a su alrededor y la descubrió hablando con Allen, el amiguito de Rose, junto a ella estaba un decrepito anciano.

— No puede ser posible…—Murmuró para sí, pero su niño alcanzó a oírlo y siguió la mirada de Harry hasta llegar a la familia.

— Oh, sí, ya sé, es como horrible ¿no? Una mujer así de guapa…—Dijo negando con la cabeza.

— ¿A quién observan? — Les preguntó Andrómeda, al igual que su nieto, siguió la mirada de sus dos niños pero en vez de decir algo sobre la mujer se limitó a llamar la atención de su nieto. — Teddy, espero que pongas más atención en tus estudios que en las chicas, recuerda que necesitas buenas calificaciones son importantes para entrar a la academia de Aurores.

Teddy la miró como exasperado.

— Abuela estoy en tercero, todavía me faltan dos años para cursar mis TIMO´s.

— La excelencia es un hábito Eduard. — Dijo sacando su abanico negro. Harry la miró, si lo pensabas bien, Andrómeda tenía el mismo estilo que aquella mujer. Tal vez el vestir y el moverse era algo que les enseñaban a los sangre pura o algo así.

Cuando el tren llegó todos los niños comenzaron moverse. Harry abrazó a Teddy y mientras el niño hacía lo mismo con su abuela Harry miró hacia el matrimonio Borgin. Se sintió incómodo.

¿Qué razón había tenido la mujer, como para casarse con el decrepito Sr. Borgin?

Sí el hombre no había ido a prisión era porque no había luchado, era demasiado viejo entonces y aunque no tenía la marca Harry sabía perfectamente de su ideología Sangre Pura y de su simpatía con los mortifagos. Ahí era donde Draco había conseguido el armario evanescente y el collar maldito, eso no se le olvidaba.

Y no sólo eso, era desagradable a la vista. De verdad esa mujer había sacrificado mucho pero ¿Por qué? El tipo ni siquiera tenía dinero.

Cuando el tren salió, movió fuertemente la mano derecha para despedirse de su niño y de los niños pelirrojos pertenecientes al clan Weasley, cuando iba a ofrecerle a Andrómeda su brazo para irse juntos a casa notó que la mujer veía fijamente al matrimonio Borgin.

— ¿Qué ves Andrómeda? — Preguntó suavemente.

— Nada…— Dijo simplemente para después sonreírle a Harry. — Debemos ir a casa Harry. Hace demasiado frio.

El hombre asintió y tomó la mano de la que consideraba su madre. No sin antes echar un último vistazo a la mujer del señor Borgin. Ésta le servía de apoyo a su esposo mientras caminaban.

Harry tal vez la había mirado demasiado porque ella se dio cuenta y le miró, fijamente y sólo por unos segundos, pero lo hizo. Entonces Harry se sintió acojonado, era una mirada fría, no enojada ni nada, sólo fría, no delataba ninguna emoción, Hannah había tenido razón, había más expresión en un palo de escoba. Después el matrimonio desapareció.

o-o-o-o-o

Allen disfrutó en silencio de unas pequeñas galletas con forma de animalito que se había envuelto en una servilleta antes de salir de casa, después compró algunas empanadas y jugo de calabaza. Estaba sentado junto con otros chicos del callejón, dos de su edad, un niño y una niña y otro más grande, como de tercer año, habían hablado algo, sobre los dulces de Barth Candy Store, la versión del callejón Knockturn de Honeydukes, era algo raro, según Claudia, ella había ido a Hongsmeade a hacer algunas compras con su madre porque ahí era menos incomodo que en Diagón y que entró a la famosa tienda. Dijo que los dulces eran excesivamente azucarados, como si usaran algo más además de azúcar para darles sabor.

Abraham, el mayor, dijo que era debido a que el proceso de los dulces del señor Barth era más tradicional, y que además eran recetas de dulces españoles. Que por eso los dulces eran tan diferentes de los que vendían en Honeydukes

Allen no sabía sobre ello, sus padres nunca lo habían llevado a Hongsmeade y además él era fiel consumidor de Barth Candy Store, una vez su madre le había llevado a ver cómo se fabricaban los dulces y pudo ver el amor que le ponía el viejo Barth al proceso. Cómo fundía el azúcar en cazos de cobre para fabricar el caramelo y el arduo proceso para crear los deliciosos dulces de leche de cabra, y que no le hablaran de las cocadas. Él amaba todo lo que llevara coco.

Louis le preguntó a Abraham en que casa estaba y éste le dijo que estaba en Slytherin y que le gustaba ahí, el lugar era oscuro y a diferencia de las otras casas que tenían pisos de madera, el lugar era únicamente de piedra negra, como el callejón y en cierta manera se sentía como en casa.

Claudia dijo que no podía esperar para que fuera la selección y estar en las mazmorras. Allen sólo sonreía por compromiso. Se sentía ligeramente inseguro, sus padres eran Slytherin y confiaban plenamente en que él seguiría con la tradición, pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía seguro de tener lo suficiente para serlo.

No se sentía muy astuto o ambicioso, no le faltaba nada así que no quería ni necesitaba nada más. Le gustaba estar en casa y atender a los clientes de Borgin and Burkes, le gustaba cómo su madre le enseñaba maldiciones con una varita de prácticas y los efectos de diversos hechizos, también le enseñaba sobre pociones y venenos y con su padre reparaba y restauraba antigüedades. Le gustaba todo eso y no necesitaba nada más, pero al parecer sus padres eran diferentes. A papá le gustaba burlar a las autoridades, a su madre acrecentar el negocio y hacerse con más dinero que nadie. Él no sabría qué es la competencia, la ambición y la manipulación sino fuera por ella.

Estaba orgulloso de lo que era, de donde provenía, de quienes eran sus padres y de la casa de donde provenían, y nada le gustaría más que llevar el uniforme verde, pero él no se sentía especial. No tan especial como ellos.

Horas después de que la noche hubiese alcanzado al tren, Abraham les dijo que era hora de cambiarse así que todos sacaron sus túnicas y se las colocaron como era debido. Al rato llegaron a la estación de Hongsmeade y a Allen no le sorprendió verla cubierta de nieve.

De pronto se sintió perdido, con todas esas personas ahí y él siendo tan bajito temía ser aplastado, pero se las arregló para seguir cerca de Claudia y Louis. Abraham se había ido con los de su grupo a tomar carruajes mientras que ellos, por ser de primero, tenían que seguir al guardabosque, un hombre asombrosamente grande, hasta un pequeño muelle.

Hizo lo que se le indicó, debía obedecer, como siempre. Sosegado, firme, disciplinado. Se repitió a sí mismo esas palabras que le había susurrado su madre la noche anterior durante el baño, su último baño juntos.

Cuando llegaron al muelle sintió un pequeño retortijón en el estomagó, estaba tan oscuro que el agua se veía negra, todo era cómo el más absoluto abismo.

— Luce como Abaddona. —Dijo Claudia. —Como sí sólo los muertos pudiesen vivir ahí. —Allen asintió y tomó la mano de Claudia para ayudarla a subirse a un bote, como todo un caballero bien educado, y después ayudó a Louis. Cuando por fin, todos los alumnos de primero estaban dentro de los botes y con las lamparas de aceite encendidas, emprendieron el viaje liderados por una barcaza más grande que llevaba al guardabosque y a un par de niños.

Atravesaron el lago en silencio, impactados por la visión nocturna del castillo de Hogwarts con todas sus esplendorosas luces. Allen no pudo evitar mirar a lago y preguntarse qué rayos era la cosa que acababa de moverse dentro de ella pues su lancha se había ladeado un poco. Respiró hondo.

— Hay un calamar gigante. — Dijo su madre una vez, mientras le leía "Hogwarts: Una historia" de pequeño. — Salazar pensó que eso haría más divertidas las vistas de la sala común de su casa.

Hubo un momento en que llegaron al muelle del otro lado y cruzaron largos caminos de maderas hasta llegar a tierra, de ahí entraron por una especie de puerta trasera.

Hagrid, el guardabosque, les pidió que guardaran silencio y los encaminó por varios caminos de piedra hasta llegar a unas escaleras, en la cima de estas se encontraba alguien, un adulto, ésta vez de tamaño normal.

— Buenas noches. Bienvenidos sean al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, mi nombre es Neville Longbottom y esta noche se reunirán con sus compañeros, pero antes, serán seleccionados para su casa. Para todos aquellos que no sean de padres magos, el colegio tiene cuatro casas, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Slytherin. La decisión del sombrero seleccionador es inexpugnable y determinará las personas que se convertirán en su familia, amigos y a la casa a la que le deberán honor. Dicho esto, síganme, sus compañeros los esperan. — Dijo con una gran sonrisa y se dio la vuelta, fueron tras sus pies hasta llegar a una puerta enorme de madera.

El hombre la abrió y todos los niños soltaron un WOW al verlo. Era el gran comedor, con sus largas cuatro mesas llenas de niños que parecían felices de verles y una mesa más, llena de adultos vestidos de gala. Al centro de esa mesa se encontraba una mujer mayor con pinta de ser una mujer muy estricta pero no atemorizante.

Allen sintió un movimiento, alguien lo había empujado, no muy fuerte, era para que se diera cuenta de que la fila avanzaba y él tenía que hacerlo con ella. Los niños caminaron hasta llegar al frente, donde se encontraba un taburete.

— A continuación, les llamaremos por su nombre.

El profesor Longbottom sacó entonces un cojín donde descansaba un raído sombrero puntiagudo y negro y con una mano sacó de su túnica un pergamino enrollado, lo desenrolló un poco y aclaró su voz.

— Sandra Sheffield. — Una niña pequeña y pecosa de cabello castaño salió de la pequeña multitud y avanzó hacia el taburete. Se sentó y el profesor Longbottom puso el sombrero raído sobre ella. Después de 10 segundos el sombrero gritó:

— ¡Hufflepuff!

Los ocupantes de la tercer mesa de izquierda a derecha se levantaron a aplaudir y la niña fue hacia ellos con una sonrisa en la cara.

— Lorenzo Hart. — Un niño, no tan bajito como Sandra y de piel ligeramente morena corrió al taburete y chocó con él incitando las risas de la gente. Con una sonrisa el niño se disculpó y se sentó. Casi inmediatamente el sombrero expulsó un fuerte:

— ¡Ravenclaw! — Esta vez fue la segunda mesa quién se levantó a aplaudir.

— Christian Brooks. — Esta vez fue un niño un poco más alto que los anteriores, era muy pálido y tenía los ojos y el cabello castaño. Subió al taburete y tras unos 10 segundos de dudas por parte del sombrero anunció su pertenencia a la casa de los leones sorprendiendo hasta al propio Allen, por lo fuerte de los aplausos. Allen pudo ver que algunos Ravenclaw y Slytherin (que seguro eran los de la cuarta mesa) volteaban los ojos en señal de hastío mientras que los Hufflepuff los ignoraban platicando entre sí.

— Louis Dust. — Allen se movió para dejar pasar al chico que los acompañó en el tren junto con Claudia y Abraham notando que el chico se secaba las manos con la túnica. Se subió al taburete y pasaron sólo cinco segundos para Louis se dirigiera a Slytherin.

Allen sonrió y le aplaudió uniéndose a la ligera ola de aplausos de la última mesa. Los chicos ahí, incluidos Abraham tenían los aplausos muy medidos, pero por lo menos parecían tener sonrisas sinceras.

Poco después fue el turno de Claudia Jones, en Slytherin. La niña se sentó en junto a Louis y éste la felicitó con un abrazo.

Jason Corner. Ravenclaw.

Tara Flint-Fletcher. Hufflepuff.

Anastasia Boot. Hufflepuff.

Israel Carson. Gryffindor.

Annabel Pucey. Slytherin.

— Allen Borgin. —Le llamaron con voz muy fuerte.

Lo primero que se le pasó a Allen por la cabeza fue "Rayos" pero no había nada que hacer, tenía que pasar al frente tarde o temprano. Subió los peldaños que lo llevaban hasta el profesor y el taburete y se sentó.

Le sonrió al profesor antes de que este le pusiera el sombrero y éste intentó devolvérsela.

— Ahhh mira ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — Escuchó de pronto una voz aguda y algo envejecida. — Una mente curiosa, un corazón gentil, sé que quieres estar en la casa de las serpientes, pero escúchame cuando te digo que ese no es tu lugar, no eres cómo tu…madre, así que no me lo pidas más. Tienes muchos miedos, pero sólo cuando temes puedes ser valiente, en ese aspecto eres como tu padre sólo que eres mucho más prudente…así que cómo él, será mejor que estés en ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La primera mesa se llenó de aplausos y Allen pareció haber perdido todo el color en su cara. Se levantó y miró a la casa de las serpientes, los chicos que conoció en el viaje estaban tan sorprendidos cómo él.

Caminó lentamente hacia su mesa, tanto que otro niño ya estaba siendo seleccionado para cuando llegó a su mesa.

Después de siete chicos más seleccionaron a Rose para Gryffindor así que ella le abrazó feliz. Él intentó devolverle el abrazó, se sentía muy débil y tenía un ligero mareo de la impresión.

¿Por qué el sombrero había dicho algo cómo eso?

"En ese aspecto eres como tu padre, sólo que eres mucho más prudente…así que, como él, será mejor que estés en Gryffindor"

¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Su padre, Armand Borgin había ido a Slytherin. Tocó el broche que llevaba en la túnica y se sintió fuera de lugar, desbordado por sentimientos que bordeaban entre el dolor, la culpa y la ansiedad.

* * *

Patri: Waaa yo también, porque la verdad es que aún no defino bien la historia, escribí tres capítulos esta semana pero estoy organizandolos porque siento que diría mucho muy rápido y se perdería el misterio muy rápido, igual publico los tres hoy, pero por lo menos sabremos en que casa estará Borgin.

ciruela: Gracias por tu review y bueno, no te preocupes que hoy mismo subo por lo menos otro capitulo.

yumeatelier: Y yo escribirlo! Gracias por tu review. Ojalá te guste éste también.

Lava: Gracias por leerme Lava y gracias por tu review, el que te des el tiempo de dejar comentarios aunque sean pequeños ayuda mucho, te incentivan a escribir, al menos así uno no siente que esta escribiendo para uno solo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry, Andrómeda y Kreacher**

Harry se retorcía entre las sabanas, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero al contrario de las que hubo tenido en la infancia y adolescencia no había ningún señor oscuro torturando personas o metiéndose a su cerebro. Sólo había una cara, una cara, un cuello y unas manos.

Harry recordaba bien esa cara, solitaria y llena de rencores que no sabían a dónde ser dirigidos. Remordimientos, culpas y odio. Y nunca supo por qué verle así nunca fue suficiente. Él mismo había perdido a tantos amigos, compañeros, maestros, aliados…y en ese momento no le parecía suficiente el sufrimiento ajeno. Quería meter el dedo en la llaga, quería enterrar un cuchillo y retorcerlo, quería hacerlo sangrar lentamente.

Pero Draco no tenía debilidades, ya no tenía nada que perder. Su padre murió en Azkaban asesinado por un guardia que había perdido a un hijo por el simple hecho de ser mestizo. Su madre asesinada por los mortífagos que aún quedaban fuera, por traidora. Su dinero fue confiscado por el ministerio y su casa estaba en remodelación para ser vendida, con todo lo que había dentro, a una pareja de diplomáticos de Republica Checa.

Harry se preguntaba ¿Por qué no fue suficiente?

¿Por qué hizo lo que hizo?

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta a tiempo?

El rostro de Draco siempre estaba serio mientras aguantaba el vapuleo de todos los estúpidos que al igual que él pensaban que no era suficiente. Que su sufrimiento no era genuino.

No tenía amigos. La gente no quitaba el dedo del renglón, había sido un mortífago y los mortífagos debían estar en la cárcel.

Entonces a Harry se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de acercarse, de darle algo que perder, una amistad.

Debió darse cuenta desde la primera vez que le hizo sonreír, que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto. Por qué esa sonrisa había costado, y era tan hermosa que se había tatuado en lo más hondo de su ser.

Eran algo así como amigos secretos, él no quería que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de lo hijo de puta que era en realidad cuando les dijera que todo era una actuación y Draco no quería que los de Slytherin la tomaran más con él más de lo que ya lo hacían.

¿Cuánto tiempo había sido?

¿Casi cuatro meses?

Sí, le tomó poco menos de cuatro meses romper a Draco.

Era Navidad cuando desapareció entre la nieve de uno de los inviernos más fríos que había atravesado alguna vez a Reino Unido y salvo la maldición que cayó sobre Malfoy Manor y sus ocupantes nunca más se supo de él.

Harry abrió los ojos. El sol se coló sin piedad por sus cortinas vaporosas y pálidas. Un movimiento a su lado lo hizo girar la cabeza y lo primero que vio fue a Jazmín, era su novia desde hacía un año y de vez en cuando se quedaba a su casa a dormir. No muy seguido, quizá una vez cada dos meses, no quería que Andrómeda se sintiera incomoda ni nada.

A Andrómeda Jazmín no le gustaba, no porque fuera mesera en el caldero chorreante, de familia humilde, americana o vegetariana.

— Simplemente es una mujer sin clase, cara normalita, levemente inteligente y de lenguaje vulgar. —No me gusta para ti Harry. Le dijo una vez.

— Pero es a mí a quién tiene que gustarle mi novia. —Andrómeda levantó una ceja ante su contestación.

— Sí, bueno, nunca hubo quién te inculcara el buen gusto. — Le miró con compasión. —No tuviste nada mejor y te conformas con cualquiera. Está bien Harry, no diré nada más sobre tu…novia. —Dijo con el mismo tono y gesto que usaban los sangre pura de antaño para referirse a los hijos de muggles.

Desde entonces Andrómeda no hablaba de ella con él, pero tampoco hablaba con ella. Era un poco incomodo cuando la invitaba a comer o a cenar en casa, normalmente no lo hacía por lo mismo y aunque Teddy la encontraba divertida, el niño seguía los estrictos lineamientos de su abuela y no le hablaba más de lo necesario. Siempre cortés pero distante.

Al principio Harry pensó que se trataba de una especie de celo protector que no quería que una mujer ajena se llevara la atención de los otros miembros de la familia, hasta que notó que a Andrómeda realmente le importaba "La clase" y ello involucraba la forma en que Jazmín vestía, hablaba o expresaba. Las pocas veces que se veían se quedaba seria como un palo cuando Jazmín metía la pata en situaciones donde se debía mantener el porte y la discreción.

Harry se levantó y Jazmín se movió ligeramente. Él entró a la ducha y mientras esperaba a que saliera el agua caliente se miró al espejo, pero no se estaba viendo a él. Estaba mirando a su interior, a su pasado, a sus pesadillas.

Después de ducharse se encontró con que Jazmín había bajado a hacer el desayuno.

Grandes problemas porque eso lo hacía Kreacher y él odiaba que un humano se metiera a hacer cosas en su cocina. Bajó las escaleras en silencio y se encontró con el elfó domestico llorando a las faldas de Andromeda quién miraba fríamente a Jazmín mientras esta batía la mezcla para unos panqueques mientras miraba retadora al elfo y a la misma Andrómeda.

— Querida, te voy a pedir que salgas de la cocina. Es el área de trabajo de mi elfo.

— Lo siento, en casa los preparo yo. No me gustaría que su elfo tocara mi comida.

— ¿Te dan asco los elfos o sólo temes que te envenene? —Dijo con burla Andrómeda.

— La sangre sucia Jazmín se atreve a insultar los servicios de un elfo. Escandalo. — Refunfuñaba Kreacher.

— No, es sólo que pienso que los elfos no tienen por qué hacer todas las tareas solos si nosotros podemos ayudarles.

— Los elfos enferman sino trabajan, me importa muy poco las ideas revolucionarias y cándidas traídas del mundo muggle sobre la esclavitud, pero los elfos están para servir a sus amos hasta el día en que mueran. — Después miró al elfo a la cara. —Kreacher, deja que haga sus panqueques para ella y Harry, tu hazme un desayuno continental, ya sabes cómo me gusta. Comeré en mi habitación porque esta mujer contamina mi visión con su asqueroso aspecto impúdico y vulgar. —Después miró a Jazmín. —Y por cierto querida, cuando uno se queda en casa ajena no baja en interiores a cocinar. De hecho, no tienes derecho alguno a entrar a la cocina. Ésta no es tu casa.

Ahí fue cuando todo se desmadró.

Jazmín, harta y fastidiada de esa cincuentona arrogante le arrojó la mezcla encima. Bueno, se la hubiese arrojado, pero con un rápido movimiento de varita Andrómeda envió la mezcla de vuelta, esta vez dando en todo el blanco.

La chica había abierto la boca de la impresión y ahora la tenía toda llena de mezcla.

— Cómo dije, una vulgar. Querida, en una batalla hay que saber cómo elegir a los oponentes. Y yo soy una Black, tú no eres nadie. — En cuanto se dio la vuelta con su elegante vestido vio a Harry y aunque al principio hizo un gesto de sorpresa después sonrió e hizo una ligera reverencia principesca, muy típica en ella. — Buenos días querido. Desayunaré en mi habitación. Jazmín estaba haciendo unos panqueques para ti. Provecho. —Dijo para después retirarse con elegancia y altivez.

Harry miró a Jazmín y esta se estaba quitando la mezcla del pijama que consistía en una camiseta de tirantes vieja y un short miniatura.

— Merlín. Jazmín.

— No fue mi culpa.

— ¿Qué no fue tu culpa? Le arrojaste mezcla para panqueques ¿Quién te crees que eres? Esa mujer es cómo mi madre.

— Pero no lo es. No lo es Harry. No la defiendas. Es igual que el resto de su familia mortifaga. Hasta su maldito elfo es un seguidor de la supremacía purista.

— Es mi elfo. Nuestro elfo. Y de cualquier manera ella tiene razón. No debiste bajar así, cuando sabes perfectamente que no le agradas y que cualquier cosa se la toma a mal.

— No puedes estar así siempre Harry. No puedes estar pendiente de cada uno de los deseos de esa mujer. No le perteneces ¿Quién te dice que ella no es la razón por la que tuviste cientos de novias antes de mí? ¿Quién te dice que ella no es la razón de que te duren tan poco?

— Ella jamás había tenido problemas con ninguna otra. La razón de porque tuve tantas novias era porque me aburría. Nunca pude quererlas. Eran reemplazables.

— ¿Y eso soy yo para ti? Una chica reemplazable ¿Por qué razón sigues conmigo entonces?

— Porque me aburrí de buscar una mujer diferente para cada fin de semana. — Dijo al fin. Era verdad. Era verdad y ella lo sabía, pero aún así se hizo la ofendida y le abofeteó.

Se lo merecía, era un cabrón. Lo sabía.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Simplemente era así.

Jazmín era sólo un cuerpo caliente y lo suficientemente tonta para darle lo que él quería sin pedirle mucho a cambio. O por lo menos lo era hasta ese día.

— Lo mejor será que terminemos.

— Bien. —Dijo ella. — ¿Sabes qué? Eres un imbécil Harry.

— Entonces puedes irte. Recoge tus cosas

— Eres un imbécil Harry.

— Vete. Si se te olvida algo te lo enviaré a tu trabajo.

Ella estaba que no lo creía, de verdad estaban terminando, de verdad ella había creído que Harry le quería.

Pero Harry no le quería. No podía quererla, no podía querer a nadie y vaya que lo había intentado.

Porque entre más corría lejos de sus recuerdos, más se hundía. Más quería regresar el tiempo y detenerse antes de romper el corazón de Draco. Antes de perderlo. Detenerse y antes de decir las mierdas que dijo reinventar sus argumentos, cambiar las palabras de odio por palabras de amor.

De saber cómo se sentiría perderlo nunca le hubiese hecho aquello.

Cuando Jazmín, cambiada y furica, salió de la casa Kreacher estaba terminando el almuerzo continental.

— Hice suficiente para tres. Llamaré a la señora Andrómeda para avisarle que puede bajar a desayunar.

— Hazlo Kreacher. —El elfo asintió y desapareció.

Harry tomó asiento frente a la comida y pronto Andrómeda lo hizo frente a él.

— Siéntate Kreacher. — Dijo Andrómeda y el elfo se sentó a comer con ellos.

Jazmín no conocía nada a Andrómeda si pensaba que sólo era otra frígida y desagradable sangre pura maltratadora de elfos.

Andrómeda era…lo más cercano que tenía a Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

**Daisy Borgin**

Ahí estaba ella, tenía los ojos cerrados pero se sabía con otro rostro, con otra voz, con otro cuerpo, en otra vida, inhalando el amargo aliento que dejaba detrás el chocolate con leche. Se respiraban mutuamente tratando de filtrar el aire frío y se besaban de forma suave después. Abrió los ojos y se quedó clavada en las pestañas largas y negras del hombre que ella creía le había amado.

Aquellas pestañas se levantaron y detrás de los sucios cristales de las gafas pudo apreciar sus bellos ojos verdes, los cuales brillaban con una cantidad inimaginable de matices, parecían esmeraldas.

Su otro yo volvió a cerrar los ojos para besar a Harry.

Tonta de ella, le seguía aún con los ojos cerrados sin saber que sus labios le llevaban a una trampa.

Daisy abrió los ojos. Todavía estaba oscuro, era de madrugada y ella no podría volver a dormirse.

Normalmente no se despertaba temprano, pero volver a ver a Potter a los ojos le había trastocado. Escuchó ruidos en el piso de arriba y miró al techo. Los elfos se estaban despertando.

Los proveedores llegaban hasta la desembocadura hacia el callejón Diagón y entregaban la mercancía a los elfos, quienes aparecían los productos en la bodega. Después limpiaban y colocaban los productos en su lugar. Abrían el negocio a las ocho y media de la mañana, mientras ella bajaba a cocinar el desayuno.

Normalmente no lo hacía, pero esa noche apenas pudo dormir. Giró un poco para acomodarse y vio a Armand roncar. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del sonido. Eso quería decir que estaba muy distraída, pues Armand roncaba como locomotora.

Era un anciano, realmente no creía que fuera a durar mucho más. Quizá unos dos o tres años, no podía forzar su cuerpo mucho más tiempo.

Eso le ponía triste, de alguna manera Armand, a quién había conocido cuando era un chiquillo se había hecho, si bien no con su amor, sí con su afecto.

Se levantó y se cubrió con una bata de baño y antes de salir del cuarto le dirigió una última mirada a su esposo.

Él no sabía quién era realmente, su cuerpo había cambiado completamente para entonces debido a la magia, pero al igual que Olivander, le ayudó a ocultarse cuando le dijo que era buscada por el ministerio después de haber asesinado a un par de Aurores. No se arrepentía de haberse convertido en criminal, no se arrepentía de haber asesinado. Y a Armand ciertamente no le importaba relacionarse con asesinos. Le enamoró con su belleza y le llenó la cabeza de mentiras. Lo de los Aurores era mentira claro, pero traía cosas mucho peores a la espalda.

Le sedujo después de sólo un par de días, algo fácil porque doce años antes tenía unas tetas de miedo. Durmió con él casi enseguida, le convenció de que le amaba ocultado con un hechizo la pequeña protuberancia que saltaba en su estomagó. Tenía muy poco tiempo así que sin hechizo igual pudo haber pasado desapercibido. Y tras un poco de esfuerzo moral Allen nació dentro de un matrimonio, con un apellido y con un padre.

Suspiró junto a la ventana mientras el aroma a café le llenaba los sentidos.

Todo había valido la pena.

Ahora era feliz.

Tenía un buen matrimonio, un negocio propio y un hijo al que adoraba.

Era una lástima que se pareciera tanto a él. Eso hacía que a veces lo odiara, la mayoría del tiempo incluso tenía que esforzarse para sonreírle, era gentil y eso le hacía terriblemente débil…quería desgarrarlo y partirlo en pedazos y porque su gentileza sólo hacía que le amara.

Escuchó pasos lentos venir de las escaleras.

— ¿Daisy, estás ahí?

— ¿Qué sucede amor?

— ¿Llegó ya la carta de Allen? — Decía mientras bajaba las escaleras lentamente.

— Sí, llegó muy temprano en la mañana.

Quizá debía aprovechar ahora que no estaba Allen y terminar con la vida de Armand.

Cuando su marido llegó a la planta baja Daisy le puso una taza de café en las manos y besó en los labios a aquél anciano antes de sentarse a desayunar.

— ¿No podías dormir?

— No, estaba muy nerviosa.

Aún no había abierto la carta. Armand era buen padre así que lo trataba como tal.

Ambos abrieron la carta y leyeron palabra por palabra lo que decía.

Se notaba angustiado, no sabían por qué, les hablaba rápidamente de lo genial que era el castillo, parecía avergonzado de escribir porque empezó a divagar hasta que leyeron que había sido seleccionado a Gryffindor.

— Ohh vaya…— Dijo el anciano ligeramente conmocionado. — Daisy suspiró dramáticamente.

— Sólo espero que no sea una vergüenza como mi tío y mi prima. — Dijo con una obvia tristeza.

— ¿Quienes?

— Bueno…todas las casas son buenas, pero…tuve un tío que fue a Gryffindor y era un hombre problemático, murió joven debido a su ineptitud y mi prima, bueno, fue a Hufflepuff y también murió joven, ambos lucharon contra el ejército del señor tenebroso.

— Nunca me lo habías contado. — Le dijo su marido preocupado por la falta de confianza.

— Eran deshonras para la familia, ni siquiera llegué a conocerlos en persona…me da un poco de vergüenza…y pensar que mi Allen estará en esa casa de gente imprudente y vana…temó por él…

— Ohhh Daisy, no te preocupes por él. Es un buen chico, le hemos enseñado bien.

Armand tomó su mano y le dio un beso en la frente. Daisy se estremeció cuando vio la diferencia entre su piel, blanca y tersa; y la de Armand, manchada y arrugado. Le dio asco. No dijo nada, miró a su marido a los ojos y le sonrió un poco antes de besar sus labios.

Si cerraba los ojos, al menos no podía ver lo que hacía. Lo mucho que se rebajaba al besar a un hombre viejo, calvo y con los dientes amarillos.

Que alguien le recitara la definición de la palabra prostitución y ella se sentiría identificada.

Después del desayuno lavó los platos quitándose la sortija de matrimonio. Era pequeña y nada vistosa, pero era de oro. Algo que no mucha gente en esa zona en particular no se podía permitir, quizá por eso la llevaba con tanto orgullo y la cuidaba tanto. Puede que fuese la señora de anciano decrepito, pero era la señora de alguien que vivía en el callejón Knockturn y que se podía permitir pagar por una sortija de oro.

Miraba su sortija con tanto amor que la gente casi creía que de verdad amaba a su marido.

Armand salió de la cocina para ir a lavarse los dientes y luego ir al frente del negocio.

— Ama, alguien está pidiendo un ungüento especial.— Le llamó uno de sus seis elfos. Sher.

— Iré en un momento. — Dijo secándose las manos con una toalla. El elfo asintió y regresó al local. Daisy fue tras él todavía secándose las manos pero cuando llegó al mostrador se quedó clavada.

Harry Potter, ni más ni menos, estaba parado frente a ella con un papel en la mano.

El hombre le miró y ella sintió que se le sacaba la boca.

* * *

yumeatelier: Es lo que no sé, el es más del tipo introvertido pero tiene a Rose, no se puede saber nada todavía.


	8. Chapter 8

**La dama del local 13B**

Harry pensó que podía mirarla por toda la eternidad.

De cerca, esa mujer de aspecto sobrio y elegante, que se recogía el cabello en un tocado de trenzas muy elaborado, resultaba complemente sensual, cómo si estuviera esperando que un hombre fuera y le arrancara el vestido y le despeinara las trenzas para finalmente, hacerla suya.

Llevaba un vestido negro lleno de olanes y encajes, un estilo que a cualquiera podría parecerle anticuado pero que a él se le antojaba bello y original. La sacaba de contexto y la volvía única.

Harry le sonrió aunque la mujer parecía haberse quedado impresionada por verle ahí. Bueno, no era como si todos los días el subdirector del departamento de Aurores se apareciera en medio del callejón Knockturn. La gente común ya se le había quedado viendo. La mujer parecía estar procesando miles de datos en un segundo y después se acercó a él, a pasos veloces.

— Buenos días ¿Necesita algo?— Le preguntó con una voz cortés.

Harry giró la cabeza un poco hacia un lado. Aquella voz se le hacía conocida pero no sabía de dónde.

Era una voz muy...elegante, como la que tendría una mujer importante.

La mujer se acercó más a él, buscando respuestas en su rostro.

— Lo siento yo...me dijeron que aquí podía conseguir éste ungüento. — Dijo mostrando un papel, aquella mujer lo tomó.

— Es un ungüento para dolores musculares...¿Puedo preguntar qué lo trae acá? Este también se lo pueden preparar en el callejón Diagón.

— Lo sé, pero esta vez quería probar en otro lugar, vivo con una mujer mayor y no le gusta la fragancia que tiene el que venden en el callejón ¿Qué costó tiene?

— Un galeón y dos sickles de plata.

— Me lo da, por favor. — La mujer, con expresión de nada asintió y se dirigió a una alacena que tenía envases de cristal de capacidades que iban d litros con líquidos de diferentes colores y lo mismo con los que tenían diversas cremas.

La mujer sacó dos grandes de la parte de abajo y se las puso enfrente.

— Estos dos son el mismo ungüento pero con diferentes aromas, puede elegir el que usted guste. — Dijo quitando las tapas para que Harry pudiera olerlas.

Harry miraba sus manos. Eran delgadas y finas, tenía las uñas largas pintadas de un color perla muy bonito, pero se veía que el tiempo y el trabajo habían resecado las palmas y los dedos, claro indicio de que la mujer dedicaba mucho tiempo a las pociones y a las labores de hogar. En el dedo anular de la mano derecha llevaba una sortija de oro. Pequeña y delgada con una minúscula piedra pero brillaba mucho, cómo si limpiaran aquella sortija con mucha frecuencia. Se acercó a ambos frascos y los olió eligiendo el que tenía aromas más almizclados, el otro era muy fresco, muy juvenil y seguro no le gustaría a Andromeda.

La mujer sacó entonces de debajo del mostrador un pequeño bote de vidrio con forma circular y tapa metálica de rosca. Vació ahí lo que Harry pudo deducir eran poco menos de ocho onzas y después cerró el tarro.

— Aquí está. — Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa colocando su palma debajo de la de Harry con un mano y con la otra colocando el frasco. Harry sintió mucho frío, como si la mujer hubiese tenido las manos metidas en agua con hielos. Tomó la crema y la guardó en su abrigo para después sacar las monedas.

— Muchas gracias Auror Potter. — Dijo la mujer con esa voz que alguna reacción estaba causando en él. Nunca se había sentido así, no desde Draco.

Harry sólo quería verla de cerca. Saber exactamente cómo era su nariz, los lóbulos de sus orejas, las manos, saber cómo sonaría su voz y ésta le acarició la nuca antes de llegar a los oídos.

Con el ungüento en la mano y el alma en un hilo decidió que era mujer sería suya. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había venido una decisión tan bestia pero su alma se oscureció por el deseo. Era algo en su interior, un jodido león que reclamaba una hembra.

No la dejaría ir.

Le cazaría.

* * *

Primero que nada disculpas por no haber actualizado en un chingo de tiempo, pero por un motivo o por otro, llámese exámenes y otros fics no había podido actualizar éste.

Este cap es cortito pero espero volver actualizar durante el resto de la semana, además de que quiero saber cual es su opinión sobre mi Harry de bajas pasiones, aunque creo que lo próximo de lo que escribiré será de mi Allen precioso.

Hablando de bajas pasiones he subido un nuevo fic llamado Placeres anormales y trata de como un joven de catorce años (Draco) seduce a un hombre casado (Harry)y cómo su romance se torna tormentoso hasta llegar a consecuencias fatales.

Está muy chido y pues llevo un capítulo, pero si no les apetece también tengo dos fics Lovely Lily y Loving Albus que tienen entre 13 y 16 capítulos actualmente y pienso que las historias son bastante decentes y los ultimos caps están especialmente largos.

Ahora sí, reviews:

 **Jiko**

QUÉ NO LE HIZO! XD Creo que es el problema, gracias por comentar, espero estar al full con actualizaciones de ahora en adelante.

 **yumeatelier**

Yo pienso que si lo perdona, o no sé, los personajes tienen vida propia y todo podría pasar.

 **ciruela**

Allen todavía no analiza bien lo que le dice el sombrero, lo hará más adelante y en cuanto a Andromeda pues si sabe pero no se lo va a decir. En parte porque ella sabe lo que Harry le hizo a Draco y quieras que no es hijo de su hermana y por otra es que si Draco se está escondiendo por algo será. Andy es muy prudente en ese sentido. Gracias por comentar.

Lady Jp.93

No creo que esté de impacto la verdad, pero abrirá un abanico de varias posibilidades. Y sí, bueno será un Harco pero no a la vez, no lo sé, habremos de llamar Harsy?

Lava

Sorry, siento que no fue lo que esperabas, pero trataré de esforzarme esta semana para tener algo. Lo juro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Minas en zona de "aliada"**

Allen se casó de sólo subir las escaleras para llegar a su torre la primera noche. Y luego, cuando hubo llegado a la sala común, más escaleras para subir a las habitaciones. Llegó casi vomitando el bofe. No cabe duda que sólo tener un par de escaleras en casa no te preparaba para la vida en Hogwarts. Su madre le había contado que para llegar a las habitaciones de Slytherin sólo había que bajar a las mazmorras y después, tras un pasadizo se encontraba la sala común, del la cual había dos entradas hacia los dormitorios, los de chicos y los de chicas.

No mencionaba escalera alguna más que la que se usaba para llegar a las mazmorras.

Llegó y se tiró directamente a la cama, lo único que quería hacer era dormirse, aún no sabía cómo es que había terminado ahí y le ponía triste porque sabía que aunque no se lo dijeran iba a decepcionar a sus padres, ambos muy orgullosos de su casa y él había resultado ser un león. Suspiró en su almohada sintiendo como lo picaba ahora el broche de serpiente que le habían dado sus padres.

Se volteó para quitárselo del uniforme pero entonces uno de los chicos con los que compartía habitación se acercó a él quitándoselo de las manos.

— ¡Oye! ¡Es mío! — Gritó tratando de levantarse de la cama viendo a la cara al chico pelirrojo y regordete que le había quitado su regalo.

— Ohh vaya, una pequeña serpiente rodeado de leones. Miren esto. — Dijo alzando la serpiente en lo alto. — Una serpiente de plata...patético.

— Igual no creo que tuvieran para un león de oro...— Dijo otro niño. Allen ni siquiera sabía quienes eran esos niños, no había puesto atención a la selección después de que lo pusieron a él en Gryffindor.

— Ya déjalo Fabian...— Dijo un niño al fondo de la habitación. Era Brooks según sabía, el primero del grupo en ser seleccionado a Gryffindor.

— Ohh vamos Chris, no me digas que le defiendes. Es una basura de Knockturn. — El chico, pálido, castaño y delgaducho se acercó y le arrebató la serpiente de las manos de manera bastante brusca a Fabian cosa que enfado al chico. Fabian era más bajito pero más robusto y trató de empujar a Chris de vuelta pero Chris cerró la mano en puño y le dio un buen derechazo.

— Deja a los demás en paz, gordo de mierda. — Espetó Brooks con una voz que resonó en toda la habitación. Poco después alguien tocó a la puerta, un niño de la estatura de Allen, con el cabello cobrizo llamado Israel Carson se levantó de la cama para abrirla.

— Hola.— Dijo sin abrir mucho la puerta.

— ¿Está todo bien ahí? — Al parecer era uno de los prefectos.

— Una rata...Un sangre muggle que no está acostumbrado a las ratas. — Dijo haciendo un gesto exasperado, como si eso fuera una explicación suficiente.

— Ahh...bueno ¿Pero todo está bien?

— Sí.

— Está bien, las luces se apagan a las doce el día de hoy, será mejor que escriban a sus casas antes de irse a dormir. — El chico sonrió.

— Gracias. — Entonces cerró la puerta demasiado rápidamente para después suspirar.

— Chris, la próxima vez no le grites, sólo pégale, no quiero tener prefectos sobre nosotros todo el tiempo.

— ¿Están locos?— Preguntó el niño que al parecer era muy amigo de Fabian. — Fabian es de los nuestros.

— Lo que tu no has notado Turner, es que Borgin es uno de los nuestros también y cualquier problema que causen ustedes dos hará que perdamos puntos, y escúchenme bien idiotas, los últimos tres años Hufflepuff ha ganado la copa de las casas dejándose el culo en el camino para lograrlo, mi gemelo está en Hufflepuff y es un cerebrito e insufrible chupamedias, si ustedes hacen que nos bajen puntos y mi hermano gana la copa de las casas os cortaré las pelotas.

— A mi tampoco me gusta perder. — Dijo Chris tronandose los nudillos.— Así que os aviso, por cada punto que pierdan les meteré un ostión que se cagan. ¿Entendido? —Dijo alzando la mano como si fuera a soltar un golpe y los dos niños cerraron los ojos pero el golpe nunca llegó. Cuando los abrieron Chris estaba sonriendo. — Con el miedo que me tengan me basta. — Dijo acercándose a Allen que se había quedado en la cama a medio parar. Chris abrió el puño con el que había golpeado a Fabian y lo abrió frente a él, ahí estaba la pequeña serpiente. — No tienes porque ocultarlo. — Le dijo al oído. — Ser medio serpiente tampoco es tan malo.— Le sonrió al alejarse de él. Allen se sintió raro con todo aquello.

¿Christian Brooks tenía doble personalidad o qué rayos?

Después miró a los otros niños, a Fabian y a Turner.

Al parecer iba a tener minas en zona aliada.

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 **Lava:** Uffff que bueno que te gustó, pues no, la verdad no he hecho rol, como que no me llama la atención, y sobre todo no creo tener tiempo para ello, entre escribir mis fics y la universidad siento que sería algo pesadón. sobre todo porque me gusta meterme muy de lleno a las cosas pero muchas gracias por invitarme.

 **Murtilla:** Fíjate que en este momento me estoy preguntando lo mismo, también me pregunto si debo hacerlo ahora o después...es que ambos son personajes tan pasionales que cualquiera podría ser el asesino.


End file.
